The present invention relates to a powered snowboard assembly and, in particular, to a gas engine powered snowboard having an endless track with flexible lateral, peripheral edges (e.g. slots or pleats) supported to rotate about a frame assembly in contact with an interchangeable chassis support pan. A recess in the pan and associated flanges, rails, beveled surfaces and/or a wheeled slider assembly promote track flexion and steering in response to weight adjustments placed on foot control surfaces.
A wide variety of engine powered, personal transport vehicles have been developed for recreational travel over land, water and snow. Some dry land skateboard type vehicles that accommodate a standing operator are shown at U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,435,290; 5,127,488; and 4,143,728. Some snow based vehicles that accommodate seated operators are shown at U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,534,437 and 3,794,131. Several track supported snow vehicles that accommodate standing operators are shown at U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,698,540; 6,193,003; 5,662,186; 5,305,846; 4,984,648; and 4,307,788.
Different types of downhill snowboards and related improvements have also been developed to satisfy the ever changing human desire for challenging recreational devices. U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,186 is directed to a powered snowboard having multi-section operator and engine platforms that align at different inclinations. The vehicle however is not particularly adapted to mimic the operating experience of a conventional un-powered snowboard.
The present invention was developed to provide a motorized snowboard with the agility of a non-motorized snowboard. The device supports a standing operator and, except for engine operation, is controlled and steered with foot movements that substantially mimic the experience of riding a conventional snowboard. Use of the subject snowboard is however not limited to steep or hilly terrain. Instead, the snowboard can be used over moderate hills and undulating or flat terrains to provide an operator a more athletic experience than merely riding a snowmobile.